youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Peter Pan 2: Return to NeverLand" It will appeared on Youtube on June 26, 2019. Cast: *Peter Pan - SpongeBob SquarePants *Danny Darling - Aladdin *Jane Darling - Jasmine (Aladdin) *John Darling - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Michael Darling - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) *Tinker Bell - Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street) *Captain Hook - Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Mr. Smee - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Tic-Toc Crocodile - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *The Pirates - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Octopus - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Young Wendy Darling - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) *Adult Wendy Darling - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Edward Darling - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Nana II - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Old Man - Chris McLean (Total Drama) *Soldiers - Total Drama Contestant (Total Drama) *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Rikochet (Mucha Lucha) *Raccoon Twins Lost Boys - Fanboy and Chum Chum *Nibbs the Rabbit Lostboy - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Scene Index: *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 1 - Opening *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 2 - SpongeBob leaves for War *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 3 - Jasmine gets a Present To Alex *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 4 - GoGo gets Worried/Jasmine and Gwen Survies the war *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 5 - In The Bomb Shelter *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 6 - GoGo Tells a Story To Aladdin About SpongeBob *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 7 - "Back When You Were Fun"/Evacuation *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 8 - GoGo and Jasmine's Agurement *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 9 - "I'll Try"/Getting Kidnapped *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 10 - Jasmine Gets Kidnapped/Off To NeverLand *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 11 - "Here We Go Another Plan"/SpongeBob's Arrival *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 12 - SpongeBob saves Jasmine *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 13 - SpongeBob Meets Jasmine *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 14 - Flight Through NeverLand *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 15 - Vanellope Meets The Lost Boys *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 16 - Burger-Beard gets Scared by Red/Jasmine tries to get Home *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 17 - Jasmine gets Angry *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 18 - Abby Cadabby is sick/Jasmine and Burger-Beard Conversation *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 19 - Treasure Hunt Song *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 20 - Kidnapped *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 21 - "I'll Try (Reprise)" *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 22 - The Final Battle/Burger-Beard's Death *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 23 - Going back Home *SpongeBob Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: *Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land (2002) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Wreck-It Ralph 1 & 2 *The Boss Baby *The Lorax *Mucha Lucha *Fanboy and Chum Chum *The Jungle Book (1967) *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Big Hero 6 *Total Drama Island *Oliver and Company *The Lego Batman Movie *The Boxtrolls *Minions *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties *Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Lion Guard *Aladdin 1, 2 & 3 *Trolls *Sesame Street *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movies Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie-Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movie-Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movies Spoof Category:Peter Pan Return to Neverland Movie spoofs